


Still Life - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Community: smallfandombang, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Small Fandom Big Bang, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: John Kennex is newly back at work at the Department of Supernatural Enforcement after recovering from a coma and has been assigned a vampire partner, Dorian, much to his disgust. He and Dorian are given a case involving serial killings of vampires. As they investigate the case, John reluctantly comes to respect and like Dorian. It turns out that there is more to the murders than a simple serial killer, and John discovers that his own past is tangled up in the case.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Small Fandoms Bang Round Nine





	Still Life - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyblue_reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/gifts).



> My artworks for **["Still Life"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829931)** by the wonderful [skyblue_reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie)

My dears, it finally has happened - in my fourth year participating in the Small Fandoms Big Bang, I finally got to snaffle an "Almost Human" story. As some of you know, it's one of my favorite small fandoms, and I was actually burning to do some artwork for it!! Please go and read the story by the wonderful skyblue_reverie, it's absolutely and equally wonderful!

story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829931

**Cover:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/99/c2/s47bqCUH_o.jpg)

**Dividers:**

_I made three different versions, my author finally decided on using the blue ones_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/cb/SAi2KBZg_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/45/ee/Uir6qPND_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/49/bb/XNdxerdD_o.jpg)  
_Divider 01_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/c3/AG9rJZHJ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/dd/fe/QABwgkCx_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/6e/43/kRmqKsIJ_o.jpg)  
_Divider 02_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/2d/yms0mgN8_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/39/a9/ybwLRbdI_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/12/Pr5lpvPO_o.jpg)  
_Divider 03_

*********************

**Notes:**

**_Images:_ **

_John & Dorian:_ [Series Addict](https://seriesaddict.fr/Almost-Human/861/images/Promos-saison-1/1741)

_City images:_ [Almost Human Fandom Wiki](https://almost-human.fandom.com/)

**Fonts:**

_Title/Credits:_ [Alpha Centauri](https://www.fontspace.com/alpha-centauri-font-f40390)

_Names:_ [Blackbird](https://www.dafont.com/blackbird.font)

That's it, my dears! And now, please head over to the story and leave my wonderful author tons of love!!


End file.
